Warriors: The Phantom
by SamManson14
Summary: What happens when Danny is transformed into a cat to save Thunderclan? When he makes a friend with Moonpaw? When they know about his powers? How will the other cats react? Why am I asking you all these questions? Stay tuned to find out! Read and Review!
1. Prologe

Warriors: The Phantom

Clan Cats

**Thunderclan**

---

Leader: Warmstar

Deputy: Brownclaw

Medicine Cat: Sweetheart; Apprentice: Seedpaw

---

Warriors:

Mistyclaw

Shadepelt (App. Swallowpaw)

Greentail (Shadepaw)

Sunheart

Grayfeather

Yellowheart (Moonpaw)

---

Apprentices:

Moonpaw

Swallowpaw

Shadepaw

Seedpaw

---

Queens:

Honeyheart

Waterpelt

---

Kits:

Honeyheart's: Mintkit, Hollowkit, and Dawnkit

Waterpelt's: Shinekit and Shadowkit

---

Elders:

Longpelt

--------------------------------------

**Riverclan**

---

Leader: Sugarstar

Deputy: Blackpelt; Apprentice: Oakpaw

Medicine Cat: Ashfur

---

Warriors:

Milkheart

Soulheart (Waterpaw)

Tinytail

Sageclaw (Dustpaw)

Duskpool (Minnowpaw)

Featherheart

Shallowpelt (Bluepaw)

---

Apprentices:

Bluepaw

Dustpaw

Minnowpaw

Waterpaw

Oakpaw

---

Queens:

Gingerheart

Shadowmind

Darkpelt

---

Kits:

Gingerheart's: Milkkit

Shadowmind's: Tinykit and Berrykit

Darkpelt: Ashkit, Birdkit, and Greenkit

---

Elders:

Swifteye

Mousetail

-------------------------------------------------

**Windclan**

---

Leader: Guststar; Apprentice: Milkpaw

Deputy: Hawkheart

Medicine Cat: Cedarheart; Apprentice: Mousepaw

---

Warriors:

Eaglefeather (Honeypaw)

Cloudpelt

Tinytail

---

Apprentice:

Milkpaw

Honeypaw

Mousepaw

---

Queens:

Swallowtail

---

Kits:

Swallowtail's: Bluekit, Heatherkit, Molekit, and Bigkit.

---

Elders:

Berryheather

Seederpelt

----------------------------------------------

**Shadowclan**

**---**

Leader: Deathstar

Deputy: Blackpelt

Medicine Cat: Mudclaw; Apprentice: Darkpaw

---

Warriors:

Dawnheart (Toadpaw)

Mistypelt

Bogtail (Lionpaw)

Swiftclaw

---

Apprentices:

Toadpaw

Lionpaw

Darkpaw

---

Queens:

Sandclaw

---

Kits:

Sandclaw's: Blisterkit and Shinekit

------------------------------------------------------

Others:

Creme (kittypet)

Crisp (kittypet)

_____________________________theend4now_____________________________


	2. Ch 1: Remeeting Starclan

**Warriors: The Phantom**

**Chapter 1: Re-meeting with Starclan**

**Sorry but this is the do-over of the origonal chapter 1. Hope you luuvveeee it! **

---

Moonpaw was at the Moonpool. Weird how similar their names were. She knew that she was dreaming. It would have been impossible for her to go to the Moonpool. It was too dangerous for her to go to the Moonpool, seeing as she was only an apprentice. Sure it was getting close for her to become a warrior, but still. She wasn't done training yet. Mist started pouring from the pool. It surronded the Moonpool and from it, cats amerged.

_They must be from Starclan _she thought. Their pelts shimmered like stars and glowed like the moon.

"Moonpaw." said a voice that was all to familiar. She turned around and saw her mother, Gingerclaw. She knew now that it was definitely a dream because her mother died from a raid by Shadowclan about four moons ago.

"Mother?" she asked disbelievingly. _I have to tell Shadepaw about this! (1)_

"Yes Moonpaw, it's me. But I can't chat long. We have important news. Before I tell you let's get one thing straight. You are only to tell Shadepaw and Phantom."

"Phantom?" Mooonpaw asked. Who was Phantom? It sounded like a rogue name.

"Do not worry. You will meet him soon. I fact, he is the news that I must tell you of."

"What's the news?"

"Shadowclan are up to no good again. They are going to drive Windclan and Riverclan out. Windclan will retreat to the plains beside the mountains and Riverclan will hide on the safety of their island. But Thunderclan will not retreat. They will fight and loose. Only you and a few other will make it out."

"Why will only me and a few others make it? Why can I only tell Shadepaw? Who is Phantom? How can Shadowclan drive us out like that?" Moonpaw questioned desperately.

"Shush my kit. All will be clear soon. But when you see a black cat with a single white symbol on his front you must bring him back right then and there. Without him, you all shall die."

"But-" Moonpaw began but was silenced by a flick of her mothers tail.

"As I said, all will be answered soon. But now you shall wake. Do not worry. You will not be alone. Firestar, Spottedleaf, and I will walk in your dreams…" she said flicking her tail at an orange tom and then a tortuise shell she-cat before she an the dream itself started to fade….

---

_Sorry! I know that it's short but I swear that Danny will be in the next chapter! I promise! _


	3. A Normal Day Gone Amiss

**Warriors: The Phantom**

**Chapter 2: A normal Day Gone Amiss **

**Rated T for Teen**

**---**

Moonpaw awoke from her dream and blinked at the bright sunlight. It was dawn. She got up and stretched her stiff musceles. Then she remembered her dream. She was about to hope off to tell her leader when she remembered.

"_You may only tell Shadepaw"_

Mouse-dung. She nearly forgot the dream and she had only just woken from it. She was about to go tell Shadepaw when she remembered that he was on dawn patrol. She would have to wit for him to come back.

"Moonpaw! Why are you standing around?" said a voice behind her.

She turned around to see the deputy Brownclaw walking towards her.

"I- um, er.." she stuttered.

"You _should _be hunting from the elders you little fur-ball." she said seriously but her eyes were full of laughter.

"Okay!" she said as she bound up the ravine and out into the forest.

---

Some time later, Moonpaw returned to the camp with two squirrels in her jaw. Beside her was Swallowpaw. They had met up and decided to hunt together. He was carrying a large rabbit.

"I hope one of those are for me." said Longpelt as he poked out from the elders den.

Moonpaw went over and lay the squirrels at his feet. They were both pretty scrawny so two them should make a decent meal.

"Thanks!" said Longpelt as he started to eat the first squirrel.

"No problem." she replied as she and Swallowpaw sat down in front of the apprentices den and ate the rabbit. It was heavenly.

Swallowtail had to go with her mentor Shadepelt to the training hollow. Shadepaw was still nowhere to be found, his sent was a little fresher so she guessed that she just missed him.

"Moonpaw!" said a voice.

Moonpaw looked around to see her mentor Yellowheart walking towards her.

"You don't seem to have anything to do. How about you come with me, Mistyclaw, and Sunheart on patrol?"

"Sure!" she said as she joined the others and left for patrol.

---

Later that day when the sun was soon to set, she finally caught Shadepaw as he was going to hunt.

"Shadepaw!" Moonpaw shouted as she bound over to her brother.

"What?" he asked.

"Starclan sent me a dream!"

"What?! What did they say?!" he asked suddenly excited.

"Well…"

_-one long explanation later-_

"So all we have to do is find Phantom?"

"Well, we'll probably have to help him when we find him." said Moonpaw as they walked toward the stream. "Well this is still unbelievable." said Shadepaw. We probably a- GGAAAHHHH!"

Started by her brothers scream, she looked around wildly. What she saw was a white tom with a black tail lying at the other side of the clearing, drastically loosing blood from a fatal-looking gash in his shoulder.

---

_Authors Note: DUN, DUN, DDDUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


End file.
